Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm
Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm is a fan fiction authored by Chris Ganale, as part of the Project: Arashi series of works, it is the hub that all the other works of Project: Arashi work off of, and is perhaps the author's magnum opus. The story itself follows the adventures and mishaps of the eponymous group Kuro Arashi, which consists of the main character, Seno Nakakami, the primary cast of Love Hina, and a handful more original characters. A ride full of pop culture references and adrenaline pumped conflicts, it sets the stage for a full scale war between the Chosen Heroes of Kuro Arashi and the Legion of Darkness, featuring a colorful cast characters. The story succeeds at blending the world of Love Hina and Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and also the world of Halo, primarily through postulating the theory that the character Chao Lingshen is of Halo ''timeline origin. ''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm also draws on elements outside of these continuities, such as drawing the concept of the Lifestream from Final Fantasy VII. While Chao serves as an antagonist, albeit a noble one, she is not the only villian at large. The story also weaves in the historical figure Kawakami Gensai, as well as the imagined one Namusan Sapou, as the set of primary antagonists. Brief Summary Detailed Summary Chapter I: Midnight Rendezvous The story opens with Keitaro Urashima attempting to study and failing quite horribly at it, as is his nature, albeit this time because he simply can't think of anyone but Naru Narusegawa. About this time, Seno Nakakami appears at the door to Keitaro's room and confronts him about his feelings for Naru, producing Shinaijou, the blade of truth and love and that reacts to such emotions, as proof that Keitaro is not being honest to himself. As the two men talk and Keitaro pours his heart out to his best friend Seno, Naru pokes her head through the hole in the roof of Keitaro's room, accidentally listening in onto the conversastion, unbeknownst to Keitaro, though Seno notices. Then Keitaro claims that he knows that Naru does not love him, and the already damaged Shinaijou ''shatters. Worried that it broke because Naru does not love him, Seno scolds Keitaro and explains that the reason it broke was because Keitaro knwos deep down that she does, whether he would admit it or not. Seno goes on to encourage his friend, channeling his inner Auron, and sends Keitaro upstairs once and for all to confess to Naru. Naru quickly retreats her head back into her room and pretends to study just in time for Keitaro to come to her door. Seno stands guard outside Naru's room, adamant about not allowing any interruoptions so that his friend might finally pour his heart out. Motoko Aoyama appears about this time and questions Seno, who explains. Motoko, true to form, bristles due to her own feelings for Keitaro, however guarded, and attempts to interfere. Seno stops her and, to keep her voice down, kisses her so that she will not interupt as Keitaro and Naru confirm their love for one another within the room. The outpouring of love from Keitaro and Naru, as well as Seno and Motoko, who abruptly realizes that she had been so wrapped up in her feelings for Keitaro that she had never noticed her feelings for Seno, repairs ''Shinaijou. The blade gives off a brilliant light. The two couples retreat to Motoko and Naru's rooms respectively. In Motoko's room, the swordswoman confirms that her feelings are for Seno. That the crush she had on Keitaro had been a crush that she'd never truly admitted to herself. That her feelings for Keitaro were more or less practice, preperation, for her heart to be ready to love Seno. Having fully matured from her misandry, Motoko embraces her love for Seno. In Naru's room, the new couple there marvels that Motoko and Seno hooked up. Then Naru goes on to say she would never again hurt Keitaro. The couple grows close and share tender moments of talk and touch. Keitaro grows nervous as his hands begin to wander, but Naru comforts him, assuring him that all is well. They then snuggle close together and sleep for the night. Chapter II: A Bright New Day The day dawns with the residents of the Hinata stirring. Shinobu Maehara works on breakfast, Haruka Urashima and Mitsune Konno read the morning paper and Kaolla Su and Tama sit down to morning cartoons. Naru wakes to find Keitaro has a protective arm around her and they share the same futon. Though her initial instinct is to react violently, she quashes the want and stirs Keitaro gently. After an initial scare from Keitaro that they might have become intimate during the evening, they are both relieved in their own way to have wisely waited so that they may cherish such intimacy later, when their relationship matures appropriately. The two then share a strange vision, the very day, in fact, that the promise they were so driven by happened. They both realize that Keitaro and Naru's promise was with Mutsumi Otohime that the couple go to Tokyu University together and love one another. Thus, this explains why Mutsumi was confused for the promise girl and that she was in fact rather the one that made them promise, rather than the one that the promise was made with. In Motoko Aoyama's room, the swordswomen stirs from slumber to find that Seno has already awakened. He greets her warmly. Downstairs, Shinbou calls everyone for breakfast. Everyone gathers in the kitchen, but before eating can get underway, Keitaro's trademarked luck intervenes, sending him and Naru toppling down the stairs. Keitaru lands with his hand placed on Naru's ample breast. Everyone else, save for Seno and Motoko, expects Keitaro will soon enter low-orbit, and they are all quite surprised when Naru and Keitaro assure that they are both okay. After flustered questioning from Kitsune, the coupled both gloat about the fact that they double matchmaking has happened, with Seno demonstrating quite prominently that him and Motoko are together by kissing her dramatically. The talk and banter continues through breakfast, good naturedly. Around the time the food has left the plates, talk comes up of the Mister Virtual event that Naru missed. Everyone quickly flees, not wanting to be the one to explain the event to a very questioning Naru. After everyone has gone, Naru gets the story out of Keitaro and then laughs, putting simply that Kentaro Sakata didn't know anything at all about Naru's preferences and that Keitaro is, in fact, the one she loves best. Chapter III: Signs of the Future Seno and Motoko venture outside after breakfast for their usual sparring session. Today, Seno wants to attempt something new and puts on a blindfold, explaining to Motoko that he wants to hone his awareness of his surroundings. The couple begins to spar, with Motoko expressing a few doubts about this new methodology, primarily because she is worried about hurting him. Nevertheless, the couple spars with only a few mishaps and witty banter to hold them up. Motoko does manage to explain her stance on love and that Seno managed to show her otherwise. She explains that while Keitaro manages to help her break down the barriers of her misandry, so that Seno could warm her heart. Meanwhile, Keitaro invites Naru to the hardware store, explaining that he is going to purchase tools to fix the whole between their rooms. Naru, hurt and shock etched across her face, falls back and looks at Keitaro in confusion, questioning why he would want to do so. Keitaro flusteredly explains that he didn't mean he wanted to fill it in, only that he wanted to repair the jagged edges so that neither of them would hurt themselves in the future. Naru, relieved, continues with him to the hardware store. The new couple meets Mutsumi Otohime on the way, who they explain the promise to, refering to fifteen years ago. Mutsumi explains that she always knew, and that she's glad the two of them finally remembered on their own time. The three continue on to the hardware store, with Keitaro explaining to Mutsumi that Motoko and Seno are now also dating. Later in the day, Seno and Motoko have finished sparing. Motoko heads off to take a bath. Tama floats by and Seno, being clever, sends her after Motoko, who screeches in horror from within the bath. Seno then heads to check on Keitaro, who he finds patching up the edges of the hole between his and Naru's room. After some playful joking between the two, Naru ends up pulling her shoulder. Mutsumi, who's upstairs, offers to help Naru with her shoulder and the younger girl undresses. Everyone is shocked to find two long scars on Naru's back. Naru panics, but Mutsumi states simply, in her airy way, that this must simply be where Naru's wings are hidden and even gestures to the drawing of an angelic Naru that Keitaro made. Chapter IV: Premonition! First Blood is Drawn! The chapter opens in the evening, as the sun is beginning to set over Hinata. Mutsumi Otohime, in a strange display of emathy, is picking up the worst of all human emotions in a slew and onslaught. Shocked, she speaks of a being or creature that for years has remained asleep or dormant, and she questions why now of all times it would awaken. The woman throws open her curtains of her apartment complex and looks out across the town to where the Hinata-Sou stands. The sun is casting a bloody red glow behind the building as she sets. An omen, she realizes. The scene shifts to three hours later in the entrance of the Hinata-Sou, where Kitsune welcomes back Seno, Motoko, Naru and Keitaro from their double date to the movies. As the couples spat about over who spent less time watching the movie than the other, sparked by Kitsune's barbed questions, Shinobu comes downstairs to quell the fighting with a simple question on how good the movie was. Keitaro leaps on the chance to change the subject, and all of those present switch gear into talking about the movie, which turns out to be Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. The six talk for a time about the elements of the movie, with Kitsune and Shinobu being a little lost in the conversastion. Shortly, Motoko shifts position and Kitsune notices a necklace around the swordswoman's neck that was not there previously. Seno goes on to explain, after Motoko's embarassment, that it's an Aztec gold necklace, cursed to boot. Shinobu grows fearful and Seno proceeds to play his ploy up by explaining how the conquistador Cortex slaughtered the Aztecs, but they cursed him with a chest of cursed gold that would make them living dead. Seno tops it off with scaring the poor girl with a mask and a direct quote from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Motoko scolds Seno brutally and comforts Shinobu. Seno apologizes and explaisn that the gold isn't real and that it's merely from the first movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Shinobu asks then what the gold around Motoko's neck is, if not real. Motoko and Seno explain that it's a locket he got for her. Coaxed in by the sweetness of the gift, Shinobu's fear is forgotten and Shinobu pleads that Motoko not stay mad at Seno and that she'll forgive Seno if the man lets her borrow his DVD of the movie. He agrees. The next scene opens only shortly after midnight to a strange spirit or being manifesting within Seno's room in the form of a young boyish man a head shorter than the swordsman, clad in Meiji period clothing. Seno, whom is asleep, can feel the sinister being but can't awaken, as if he is in a forced sleep. The spirit takes on Seno's appearance and speaks, though his mouth does not move. He explains that Seno has gotten careless, though he was never aware of the fact that he avoided attaching himself to things, he now cares so much for Motoko that the spirit can use this to his advantage. The spirit leaves to go to Motoko's room. The swordswoman is deep in sleep when the spirit enters and, using some sort of magic, the spirit makes it so that Motoko can't move, though she is wide awake now that she had realized he is there. Thinking the spirit is Seno, Motoko feels the spirit removing the covers from her body. Her vision coulds with tears and her mind with turmoil as the spirit, with all of Seno's likeness, rapes her. Morning dawns and finds the residents of the Hinata-Sou at breakfast, sans Motoko. Naru watches Seno from the corner of her eye and notes that he looks very upset at the woman's abscence. In her room, Motoko awakes. Though in pain, she believes the events of last night only a dream until noticing blood and semen. Vision clouding with tears once more, she pitches her head back and lets out a wail that cna be heard throughout the house. Downstairs, the residents of the Hinata-Sou all hear this and Seno is the first to leap to his feet and head upstairs. He bounds up the floors of the Inn, the others no long behind him, and swings opens door to Motoko's room to find the scene the woman awoke to. Shocked and worried, he asks her what happened. But, at the sight of her believed rapist, Motoko attacks in a rage that exceeds any she's ever displayed before. Seno and Motoko get into a heated fight, though Seno relunctantly only defends himself. He attempts to reason with his girlfriend, and she angrily exclaims that there's nothing to discuss and she grows angrier at Seno's questions. Meanwhile, Shinaijou weeps liquid due to Motoko's heartbreak. Seno remains on the defensive, relunctant at all to attack his loved one. The battle leads them to the laundry deck where they stand at a stand-still for a moment's time. Motoko's rage leads her to at least mention what happened and Seno, who stares in disbelief over something Motoko claims he has done, goes numb. Shinaijou ''shatters. Seno kneels, beging Motoko to kill him for what, though he has no memory of, had done. Motoko despite it all, in tears, can't kill him due to her love of him. So Seno grabs the end of Motoko's blade and does it for her. The ''Youto Hina blade slides through Seno's body, killing him in Motoko's arms. With Seno's death and Motoko's tearful crying, the spirit rises from Seno's body and begins to laugh. The residents of the Hinata look at him as he belittles Motoko for beliving that Seno had truly raped her and goes on to boast that he was the culprit. And, now that Seno is dead, he is no longer bound to the man's soul. With that, he fades away to the sound of Motoko's screams of agony. Chapter V: Kyousei Fukuin Chapter VI: Love's Striking Blade Chapter VII: Drinks All Around! Chapter VIII: Biggest Accomplishment and Runaway Chapter IX: Pursuit and Pararakelse Chapter X: Burning Sands Chapter XI: 9th Movement of the Odyssey Chapter XII: Zen and the Art of Coming Out Chapter XIII: The Gift of A Moment Chapter XIV: Magical Clusterfuck, Take 1! Mahou Sensei Intruders! Chapter XV: Magical Clusterfuck, Take 2! The Ties That Bind Chapter XVI: Mists of the Morning Chapter XVII: Grand Showing! Mahorafest Begins! Chapter XVIII: Oh, So That's How It Is Chapter XIX: Gift with Purchase Chapter XX: Shooting Gallery Chapter XXI: Home Field Advantage Chapter XXII: The Burden of the Future is Everyone's Responsibility Reception Characters Kuro Arashi *Haruka Urashima *Kaolla Su *Keitaro Urashima *Mitsune Konno *Motoko Nakakami *Mutsumi Otohime *Naru Narusegawa *Seno Nakakami *Shinobu Maehara Legion of Darkness *Kawakami Gensai Other Characters *Kentaro Sakata *Tama Mentioned Only Referenced From Other Media *Auron *Chang Wufei *Davy Jones *Jack Sparrow *James Norrington *Will Turner Trivia *In the third chapter, it is mentioned that Seno Nakakami is writing a fan fiction in which he uses the residents of the Hinata-Sou as characters in a Gundam story. The story he is referring to is New Mobile Report: Shooting Stars. Category:Stories Category:The Real World